


The Snow King ( title may change)

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Long Hair, M/M, Sequel, kurogane has a hair kink, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now grown and happily married, Fai goes in search of an heir. Sequel to the Snow Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a deep valley nestled between mountains rested Celes' capital city. The country had been ruled over for decades by Ashura, who was both known for his kindness and strength, but lately he had been growing tired looking not at his throne but to the plush armchair of his study. The weight of the crown grew heavier with each year and he was beginning to look to his son to take over.

Fai had grown so much from the shy wisp of a boy he had been. now he stood proud, greeting everyone with a gentle smile as he stood by his consort's side. He could thank Kurogane for that, the boy who hailed from Nihon and who had stolen his precious child's heart. They were happy and beloved, having been married for a few years now and if he remembered correctly their anniversary was coming up.

In any case he knew Fai would take over someday, though it could be a few decades more. In the meantime Fai could have his freedom. Though the leash around his neck, as it was with all those with noble blood, was growing shorter and shorter. His councilmen were asking of heirs of all things since Fai had not taken a bride and had no affairs. Honestly when that had been brought up he had nearly thrown the lot of them out the window.

Now Fai was sitting in the library, trying to figure out a way for him and his consort to produce a child of their blood. he knew there were easier routes, having a child with a woman of noble rank who volunteered or even adopting. Kurogane had looked to hurt over the idea of him sleeping with someone else and while adoption had worked, it didn't for the councilmen, no matter how much Fai protested. After all they had only known each other and the idea of being with someone else was too foreign.

He'd been pouring over the books on anatomy and magic, but those had gotten him nowhere.

"You know we don't need to worry about kids yet." Kurogane approached with a tray as Fai sat at one of the desks. Setting it down he poured them both a cup of tea and set a small saucer of cakes in front of the blonde, bribing him.

"I know, but I don't want to be nagged to death. We're still young, there's plenty of time, but I still need to find a way."

Kurogane could understand that. "Well at least get it a break."

"For now since you were so sweet to bring me a snack." Fai smiled warmly as Kurogane tried not to blush. Dragging a chair over, Kurogane sat beside his husband, peering over at the large tome that laid open.

"Magic?"

"Yes, but it's not helping. Just how to mend bones and grow your hair." he shrugged.

"You know my mom told me once that babies were born out of cabbages."  
"Cabbages?"

"Or eagles carrying newborns." he shrugged.

"You know that's not how babies are made right?"

"I do! I've helped enough horses give birth." He frowned. Fai laughed at his husband, he always liked ruffling his feathers.

"Alright, I believe you." Grabbing a small cake Fai hummed while Kurogane began pouring them tea. 

\---

After days Fai had taken to reading his books in bed, which Kurogane found a little annoying when he'd gotten jabbed in the chest by one of them when he'd tried turning over to hug the blonde. 

He'd cast a soft glowing light in the room to hover over him as he sat in bed reading. Kurogane was asleep beside him. He'd braided his long hair, keeping it out of the way and from tangling when he slept. Fai had gotten an idea the previous morning over breakfast, having remembered Kurogane's words in the library earlier. Now he had moved on from his books on spells and enchantments to botany. There had to be some relation to plants and birth aside from the basic thoughts of spring and fertility.

His father had worried over his reading and Kurogane had even tried bribing him with some of the mochi he'd made last week to no avail. Fai just wanted to get this figured out so he could rest and not have to worry. Though his neck was starting to ache from sitting up so late. Closing another book Fai set it down with the others on the nightstand before grabbing another.

"Go to sleep already." Kurogane mumbled, back still to his husband.

"Not tired." He flipped open the cover.

"We have to be up early, we're suppose to go to that western city-"

"Jade." Fai licked his thumb before turning a page.

"Right. Jade tomorrow. It's a long ride and I'm not going to hear you if you fall off your saddle from falling asleep." Kurogane shifted and turned over to frown at Fai directly.

"We can take a carriage then."

"You don't like doing that." Fai watched his husband as a large hand came to grab the book from his lap. He wasn't going to win this argument he supposed.  
"Alright, but I'm taking my books with me and reading in our room." Fai flicked his wrist dispersing his light and wriggling to get under the blankets.

"Deal." Kurogane pulled him close just happy to have Fai not fighting him.

That morning Fai nearly fell asleep in his oatmeal, causing Ashura to chide them both for letting Fai get so into his books. Though really Fai had been exhausted since before when Kurogane had combed out and tied his hair back with his ribbons. 

By the time they were saddling Soel and Larg for the journey, Fai was a little more awake, the warm cider from his father had helped. "Honestly, I'm alright. I have Kuro-grumble to keep me safe." he smiled, trying to reassure Ashura who was still doubtful.

"I know, but I always worry."

"I know, but we'll get there in two days, I'll send a carrier to let you know I'm alright." Seemingly satisfied, Ashura let them leave, a small group of soldiers with them as well, just in case.

Jade was a small town, settled by an old forest that was said to be haunted, and known for its inn and mead. They had gone so Fai could restore the magic in the towns seals as they didn't have a magician of their own. Kurogane came along to make sure his wayward husband didn't drink himself into a stupor and came back in one piece.

At least he hadn't fallen off Soel, and the road hadn't been so bad as they'd gone out of the high mountains. 

Of course when they arrived the whole town seemed to be out to see them, banners with the royal insignia hanging everywhere, which always warmed his heart. The inn already had their rooms ready and while Fai wanted nothing to do but crawl into the nearest bed and sleep, he knew he only had enough time to take off his coat and settle in for talks with the mayor.

Before their meeting Kurogane had stepped aside to the innkeeper asking for a hot bath to be drawn when they were due back along with dinner prepared.

Talks lasted a mere hour, with Fai being charming as always as they talked about the sigils in the town and how Fai would re-energize them and send for a wizard to be posted here in the future. Thankfully he didn't have to start on anything until tomorrow as their journey had been long and they needed rest.

Fai had been happily surprised to find the tub filled with still steaming water in the room adjoining their bedroom as well as a cart filled with dishes. "You outdid yourself Kuro-heart." Which made him feel guilty for ignoring his spouse for research.

"What? We've been traveling for two days on rations." he shrugged off the praise as they stripped and crammed themselves into the bath to wash each other and relax. It was a tight fit as with age Kurogane had grown taller, taller than Fai by a head, and broad shouldered . 

"It's nice none the less." He moved his hair over his shoulder undoing the intricate work his husband had done to wash it. He could practically feel the man blushing as hands came up to help him.

Kurogane huffed as he combed his fingers through Fai's air, using soap to make sure it was clean. Fai relished the feeling and turned his head to give a kiss in thanks. He loved Kurogane's hands and the knowledge behind them. 

After their bath Fai had been wrapped in a simple bathrobe as he settled at the foot of their, examining the food laid out in front of him. Kurogane was a little less modest, used to the warmer weather of Nihon and only wearing a towel around his shoulders and his short clothes. 

The plates were filled with hot rolls, sweet potatoes, which Fai enjoyed with the little cups of brown sugar that had been provided, slabs from a roast and enough fruit and vegetables to leave them more than satisfied. Fai had ended up eating more than he thought he would and stacked up their plates and moved the cart to the door for someone to pick up whenever they came by. 

Now that he was full, he also felt just how tired he was. Settling into bed he stifled a yawn. "Finally ready to sleep?" Kurogane had asked having put on some comfortable pants to sleep in. The inn was warm enough to forgo the layers of blankets and pelts they usually slept under back home.

"I am. Can I just sleep for the next two days and then you carry me home?" His consort moved to lie beside him setting his cup of mead on the bed table.

"I could, but then nothing would get done." He grabbed a sheet of paper and pen writing a quick letter to send out to Ashura later in the evening.

Fai pouted and when Kurogane put away his paper he draped an arm over his chest. "Kuro-min is just mean."

"Of course." Kurogane kissed his forehead and ran is fingers through Fai's loose hair. It would crinkle as it dried, but right now neither had the energy to properly tie it back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Fai was up early as he had to make several stops and make a public appearance. He let Kurogane sleep in while he fixed his hair and dressed. Breakfast was carted in as he was buttoning his vest. The young girl had blushed and apologized, but Fai had assured her it was nothing. he woke Kurogane up so they could eat together and so the man could get dressed himself.  
They were met downstairs by the mayor and his entourage as well as the few soldiers they had brought along. Even if he was powerful, Fai was still the crown price of Celes. After pleasantries were exchanged they were rushed out of the inn and towards the first seal. Fai smiled and waved at the people they passed, ribbing Kurogane once when all he did was scowl.

"Wait, prince Fai!" All heads turned to see a small girl, no older than eight, running up to them. Smiling he kneeled down to her level, her round cheeks flushed.

"Can I help you?"

"Mama said both princes would be here and I've been learning to make blueberry tarts and I...I wanted to give some to you!" She blushed cutely, embarrassed before holding up a small basket. Fai could only pat her head. 

"My, they sound delicious. Did your mama teach you?"

"Yes, she bakes all kinds of things." 

"Thank you, but I can't just take a gift you spent so much time on without giving a gift in return. Kuro-san especially likes blueberries." He heard Kurogane snort. Rolling up his sleeve he removed several bracelets, they had been part of tithing's to his father who had given them to him. Beaded with pieces of fluorite and citrine and gold he gave three of them to her. "They may not fit yet, but they will."

The small girl bit her lip before they exchanged gifts. She quickly hugged him and gave a bow to Kurogane before running away. Fai watched her go before standing up and turning to the others. "Shall we go?" He offered a tart to Kurogane before eating one himself.

"Don't eat too many, I don't need you hyper." Kurogane shook his head, taking the basket.

"Later then."

\--- 

There were seven small circles in all, nothing like the ones in Celes that were four times the size of these. They did however keep things running and protected the people. Fai had to stand in the center severing as a conduit of sorts for the magic within himself to travel out and feed the circle. When enough had been taken in he stepped out of the circle, his eyes holding flecks of gold.

He caught Kurogane's eye as he stood back and smiled. The townspeople thanked him again for his service before he could excuse himself. 

"Ready to head back to the room?" He asked smiling when he got to the other man.

"Yeah, but no reading for at least two more hours." he held up two fingers, not wanting any arguing.

"Whatever shall I do with my time?" Fai smiled a little too wide and had Kurogane sputtering as he walked back to the inn.

\---

Fai was lying on his stomach, botany book open on his pillow, covered only by a thin sheet. Kurogane slept beside him, having managed to put his short clothes back on before falling into slumber. This was his third book, but it was the most interesting talking of plants with magical abilities. He had learned a lot about some more interesting plants at least. Who knew there was a type of blossom that sprouted flames at the bases of certain volcanoes?

But when his eyes fell onto an image of a large bulbous plants, looking more like one of the flytraps his father had shown him before than anything Fai paused. The terra plant was said to provide fertility to the infertile by feeding it blood. Well it sounded a little dangerous to him. Fai went on to read, how the plant somehow became a womb and how it had only been witnessed twice before. As he read on his eyes widened in excitement. This, this was what he had been looking for. He shook Kurogane awake, who didn't look happy, but was quickly confused when Fai gave him a rough kiss.

"What?"

"Cabbages!"

"...It's not funny!" He snapped embarrassed as Fai smiled.

"You're a genius! Look, I found it, it says here it can create a child. I just have to find one." Fai sat up holding his book in front of the man. Kurogane blinked, reading a few sentences.

"So where is it?"

"Well it doesn't say, but I'm sure I could find one..." He was sheepish. "I can ask father about it, maybe do some more research."

"Okay then. No more reading for the rest of our stay then. Deal?" Kurogane him a look and Fai knew he couldn't get out of it.

"Deal."

"Now sleep." He smiled when Kurogane pulled him around to cuddle.

They ended up spending two more days in Jade resting and relaxing until they had to return to the capital. Their horses were restless when they finally left, having not had a place to stretch their legs. Fai made sure to pack his tarts, what was left of them after Kurogane got into them, in a safe place amongst their things. He wanted his father to try them after all.

He'd been thinking of the terra plant all the while, wondering just how rare it was and if he could even find one. Celes wasn't known to have an abundance or variety of flora. He needed to find someone who studied plants or at least had a better understanding than he did. 

"I can hear you thinking."

"Yes, yes." Fai smiled at his husband as they rode through the streets of Jade and out the front gate. It would be a long trek and hopefully the nice weather they'd been having would last until they made it home.

Unfortunately it was wishful thinking as one the second day it rained and rained and rained some more. Despite wearing his thickest coat, Fai was still soaked through and they had to go at a slower pace so the horses didn't slip on the rocks. It was miserable going, but when he saw the mountains that surrounded his home he grew hopeful.

"Finally." Kurogane huffed as he rode beside him. Fai listened as he shouted commands to the others and when they were spotted the gates were opened before they got close. Not quite as many people were, but who could blame them. The rain would no doubt turn to snow by nightfall and he wanted to be inside Luval by then. 

When they reached the large circle in front of the castle, Fai raised his hand, writing the spell in the air as Kurogane watched. 

In the time it took to take a breath they were standing at the castle's main courtyard, several people, along with Ashura standing there to welcome them home. Fai hoped off smiling and happy to see his father.

"Welcome back you two. I take it things went well?" The king smiled and hugged his son.

"Better than expected actually." Fai smiled and Ashura looked at him curiously as he pulled away. 

"In any case dinner will be ready in an hour, a bath has already been drawn if you want too. You must be tired."

"Only a little." Fai smiled before heading off, Kurogane and Ashura exchanged greetings and talked about the trip.

\---

It had been nearly a week since they had come back home, Fai had been talking to whomever he could about the mystery plant, but was having no luck. Not many people were well versed in magical plants. Ashura had been a bit surprised by his findings, but had sent out word through his kingdom for those who knew about rare and exotic plants. Even Kurogane helped sending letters to his parents since Suwa was known for its medicinal herbs. it was possible there was someone in the province that could help.

Overall when the councilmen had been told Fai was looking into heirs, they had quieted down considerably, which put less stress on Fai. it meant Kurogane could actually get him to sit down for once which was how he'd gotten Fai to sit on their bed, long hair unraveled with Kurogane brushing it. They had had breakfast brought in earlier and Fai was picking at some sugared strawberries in a small bowl.

"I always like Kuro-rin's fingers." he mused as he felt deft fingers braiding his hair, threading a ribbon of purple through it as well. 

"You always say that when I'm fixing your hair."

"That's because you do it best." he remembered how his father had had trouble when his hair had gotten long and the women who had come to do it always pulled his hair too tight. "I was thinking after we get dressed we can go into the city. I wanted to get father some lemon cakes and i know my dear husband has been craving something sweet."

Kurogane tugged at the braid, making Fai whine in protest. "Maybe later, I have training to do and so do you."

"Spoil all my fun."

"It's the only way you'll work." He kissed a pale shoulder, skin peeking through as the robe Fai wore slipped down his shoulder.

"Such a mean husband I have." 

"Of course." Kurogane smirked against his shoulder before he got out of bed and changed into proper clothes. While Fai stayed in bed Kurogane had left going to the back courtyard to do some training. Just because he was lord-consort didn't mean he could slack off if anything it meant he had to work harder.

As hours passed Kurogane found himself drenched in sweat and was thankful for the towel that had been left behind for him by one of the servants. They knew the man's schedule now and knew Kurogane was stuck to a strict schedule, that is if the prince didn't convince him to go on an adventure or have a late morning. 

Fai had since moved to the library. stopping to greet his father on the way. He'd had an idea to trace back the author of the botany book, to see if they were still alive and go from there. He'd sent out missives to every major city in the country, asking for any information on the author. So far he hadn't gotten any replies.


End file.
